The Arts of Braiding
by smallsapphic
Summary: Prompt: It's hot in the greenhouse and Misty's students are all fidgeting with their hair, trying to keep it out of their face. Misty sees this and braids it for them in different styles. Cordelia notices their braids and asks if Misty could braid her own because Fiona never taught her how.


The heat of the summers day was invading the greenhouse. Breaking through the large windows and making the room unbearably stuffy. All the young girls in Misty's intro to herbology class seemed to be effected but the swamp witch herself, who was barely breaking a sweat thanks to living in the sweltering heat of her swamp.

Cool air was circulating throughout the room and everyone was given cold water but the Cajun knew the girls were suffering despite their best efforts to push through. They were dabbled with sweat and Misty observed sympathetically as everyone messed with their hair, trying to keep it out of their faces so they could at least attempt to tend to their plants.

They had all been working well over forty minutes and she was about to suggest they end the lesson for today when one of the youngest girls raised her hand.

"Yes Isabelle?"

The girl gave a sheepish smile. "Could you maybe- um- braid my hair? It would be nice to get it out of the way…"

The Cajun nodded with a warm grin and patted the stool next to her, relieved she could help and that she knew how to craft some nifty braids.

"ya aren't tender headed right?" Misty asked softly, staring to work carefully through ginger hair.

"A little bit" the girl squeaked shyly.

Misty placed comforting hands on her shoulders. "you're in good hands sugar, just sit back an' relax."

Isabelle nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle treatment she was receiving. All of the others watched curiously, crowding around them as Misty weaved her hands through her tresses. She was going slowly, untangling any knots, then pulling strands into an ornate braid.

"All finished!" Misty exclaimed after a few minutes, sending the girl back to her spot across the table. But not before being thanked with a soft hug.

"How does it look?" Isabelle asked excitedly to the others, twirling to reveal the braid Misty had come up with.

"Did you use magic? It looks awesome!" they exclaimed, reaching out to feel her hair.

Misty shook her head lightly and chuckled, a smirk playing on her lips. "No magic, I've just had a lotta' practice."

The Cajun's mind drifted back to the first time she learned how to French braid. She was a bit younger than Isabelle, she remembered they worked and worked at it, she was naturally nimble with her hands but it took time to learn to pull together intricate designs and when she finally did her mother was so full of pride.

"Could I be next?" A girl asked hopefully, drawing Misty out of her reverie.

Before Misty had a chance to reply every girl piped up. "Oh me too! _Pleeeaase Miss Day_?" They chirped, giving the swamp witch their best puppy dog eyes and most dramatic pout.

The Cajun couldn't help but giggle at their excitement, they were so eager and so adorable, how could she say no? "Alright girls!" Misty replied with a grin before turning serious. "But" she paused wagging a finger at her students. "Ya gotta make a neat line in front of the chair." She gestured towards the stool "No pushin' no cuttin'. Just wait your turn on the braidin' train."

All of the girls let out a delighted squeal and a multitude of 'thank yous' before scrambling to be first in line.

Each student greeted Misty with youthful exuberance and a braid request. And Misty happily complied, detangling and weaving until they came out perfect.

After she was finished Misty dismissed all 8 of her students for the day, suggesting they get some more water before doing anything else. However the Cajun remained to clean up the tools and plant parts from today's lesson.

* * *

Cordelia was seated at the island, looking over paper work when the sound of feet clacking across the tile made her jump. "Oh, hello girls." She turned with a small smile "What do you need?"

"Just water, it's super hot in the greenhouse." One witch replied as she walked to the cabinet and started passing out cups.

"I see." Cordelia made a mental note to buy extra fans to put out during the summertime.

As the girls stood at the island filling their cups she couldn't help but become distracted by their intricate braids. Every one was unique, some were thick, some thin, some fell to the sides of their necks and others trailed down their backs, some were even wrapped into a bun.

"Who did your hair? You all look beautiful by the way."

The girls turned with wide eyes and a bright grin."Thanks Miss Cordelia! And Miss Day did! She's _soooo_ good at it! Like insanely good!" They gushed, turning back to each other to ramble on about the swamp witch's handy work.

The older blonde broke into a surprised smile. She didn't know Misty could braid so well. Every twist was so clean, and there were no fly aways. "How does she do it? Maybe she could teach me, since Fiona never did," Cordelia thought hopefully. She waved goodbye to the girls and made her way to the greenhouse.

* * *

Cordelia watched from the door frame, smiling as Misty bent to water some plants. Sunlight was glinting across the supreme's object of interest that flicked from side to side as the Cajun moved. And god she looked adorable, Misty was wearing a white layered shirt with a flowy skirt, an over-sized sunhat, and a soft smile.

Misty didn't notice Cordelia's presence until the older blonde wrapped her arms around her middle, and nuzzled her face into Misty's shoulder, quickly placing a few kisses along her neck.

She had to step back slightly because it was too hot to be pressed up against the swamp witch.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun with the girls despite the heat." She hummed, running her fingers over Misty's braid.

Misty nodded fiercely, bending with Cordelia's arms attached around her to water the last plant. "We sure did! I fixed some of the heat with a braidin' train!"

The supreme huffed a laugh into the swamp witch's hair. "Only you, Mist!"

Misty turned, letting her arms drape around the supreme's neck. "Mhmm, n' when I was finished with their hair they couldn't stop squealin' about each others styles, it was a-dorable."

Cordelia moved to stroke Misty's cheekbone, and flashed her a toothy grin, feeling her heart swell with pride. "They worship the ground you walk on, as they should. I swear they think you're the braid master!" This prompted a giggle and an eye roll from the swamp witch.

"You kinda are though, a braiding pro. How do you do it?" Cordelia asked genuinely, hoping Misty would explain, if not offer to French braid her hair. It was cringeworthy for her to admit that she had no idea how to do simple braids.

"Huh?" Clear blue eyes darted to hers.

Cordelia tugged on her braid lightly and raised a quizzical brow.

Misty smiled. "Oh, uh ya just kinda weave the hair together."

Cordelia nodded, still not really understanding. She had felt Zoe braid her hair and seen the girls French braid their own but she could never comprehend the movements.

"Here" Misty gave Cordelia a knowing look and took her hand, leading her to sit down on one of the stools at the work table. When the swamp witch sat down in the seat behind her Cordelia opened her mouth to speak but then closed it.

"Ya don't have to explain anything to me darlin', I can just show ya how I do it." Misty offered gently, sensing Cordelia's sheepishness.

Cordelia looked down at her hands, sleek blonde hair trickled to cover her face. "It's just more than a little embarrassing my mother never taught me how to French braid my own hair..What girl doesn't know how to do that?"

"Oh, Dee." Misty cooed as she brushed back blonde strands, leaning to give her cheek a sweet kiss. "That's nothin' to be embarrassed of, there's plenty of things my mama never taught me."

"Ya know darlin'" Misty continued, "I didn't know what a computer was until a month ago, an' I still don't know how to use it! Don't even get me started on that cell phone ya got me." She said with a laugh.

Misty's words plucked a smile out of Cordelia, and helped to soothe her worries. The older witch leaned her head back to peer up at Misty. "Well you beat me there, that is _preeetty_ embarrassing." She chuckled, smirking at the look the wild blonde shot her.

Satisfied that she got Cordelia to smile, the Cajun switched gears, back to Cordelia's object of interest."I may not be able to work anything tech-y But I'll help ya with your braidin' trouble okay? Ya got nothin' to worry about, it's easy to pick up after a few tries."

Cordelia nodded up at the wild blonde, feeling her heart flutter at Misty's eagerness and gleeful grin.

"Okay." The supreme smiled, letting herself relax. She leaned backwards and closed her eyes as Misty's hands buried themselves in her hair.

Warmth uncurled in her stomach and the older witch couldn't help but let out little gasps and giggles as Misty combed through her tresses, massaging her scalp along the way. It was such a lovely, tingly, ticklish feeling to have her hair played with, it was something that she wasn't used to. And she sighed contently as Misty worked through a few more times, her nimble fingers sure and steady.

"This ain't hurtin' ya right?" Misty questioned, now gathering her hair at the bottom to comb through it again.

"It's lovely Mist, I kinda don't want you to stop." Cordelia now understood why the girls loved this so much, not only did it feel amazing, it took away the heat of hanging hair.

Misty began dividing the supreme's hair into sections, a smile on her lips. "I can do this for ya any time if you'd like."

"Oh yeah, it feels so wonderful!" Cordelia nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey now! None of that!" Misty advised, tapping Cordelia's shoulder. "It'll get all crooked."

"Sorry," Cordelia giggled, trying to stay silent and still.

* * *

Misty hummed along to "Gypsy" as she slowly worked her way to the end. When she was finished, she reached around the older blonde and took one of her sweaty hands. Raising it gently and running it across the neat french braid hanging down her back.

"Ya like it?"

Cordelia rotated in her chair, so the two were sitting knee to knee and leaned up. "Baby, I love it. Thank you so much for doing this for me." she replied earnestly, cupping the wild blonde's cheeks.

"Good, an' ya know I'd do anything for ya," Misty murmured, brushing their lips together tenderly. She pulled away beaming at the supreme with her eyes crinkled. "I forgot to mention ya look so damn cute with a braid, god ya look cute in anything, but especially braids!"

Cordelia blushed at the compliment and flashed Misty a full blown grin. "What about a bun or a fishtail braid? I think that would look nice."

"Ya can't do any fancy type of braid if ya don't know how to do a plain French one!" Misty teased, shaking her head with an impish grin.

"Okay sassypants, teach me then!" Cordelia exclaimed, challenging Misty with a raised brow.

"Alright, alright I told ya I would, just hold you're horses!" Misty said with a little giggle. "Now, sit behind me an' follow my fingers." She instructed, prompting Cordelia to move behind her as she undid her braid.

The swamp witch separated her curls into 3 sections, so did Cordelia.

"Hold my hair like this" The supreme did.

"The first one goes over the middle, an' ya loop it under your finger like this." Slowly, Cordelia copied her.

"Then, the third goes in the space between the first an' second, then ya keep addin' in strands of hair." She explained, moving with Cordelia's hands on hers, and after a few minutes they pulled the French braid taunt.

"An' that's how ya braid!" Misty concluded.

"Wow, no wonder the girls were impressed! You did that in 2 minutes!"

Misty spun to face Cordelia, blue eyes twinkling. "My mama taught me. It took a lotta' work but I've done it so much I could do it in my sleep, hell I could do it any time any place!" She declared, her genuine smile now a confident smirk.

Cordelia found herself laughing "Oh could you now?"

"Got doubts?" Misty tried to keep a straight face "I'm quite capable Dee."

"Oh yes you are, perfectly so." Cordelia chuckled, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the Cajun's lips, balancing her hand on Misty's knee. "You are so brilliant Mist, not just with elaborate braids, with everything you do. It's no wonder the kids take to you so well." Their warm smiles matched as they looked into each others eyes.

Lord I love ya, you're too good to me.'" Misty murmured, staring into pools of brown with an affectionate gaze.

Cordelia wore the same doe eyed look "I love you too, more than anything." And she was still smiling when Misty leaned in to capture her lips in another heated kiss.

"Ya really do look beautiful"

"I appreciate that, thank you sweetheart. And you know it's all thanks to you and your braiding talent!" Cordelia replied sweetly, tilting her head to kiss Misty's cheek.

"I agree with ya there darlin' but I think we both need one finishin' touch." With a flick of the Cajun's wrist a few flowers laying on the other table flew into her hands and the two were up on their feet.

"I think if the girls saw us they would say that we looked like princesses." Cordelia joked, trailing her hand across the colorful flowers that Misty had laced into their hair, while the other was wrapped around Misty's waist.

The wild blonde nodded and let out an amused chuckle before pressing a tender kiss to the older witch's temple,"You're my princess."

Cordelia smiled, touched by her girlfriends words. But the swamp witch suddenly pulled away from her girlfriends grasp, she was silent and wide eyed and Cordelia worried something was seriously wrong. But her lips turned upward at Cordelia's expression. The swamp witch leaned close to Cordelia's ear. "I take it back, You're my queen."

The supreme felt her heart melt, she was the luckiest woman on earth. "Well then I'll call you my queen too." She turned her head so that she had perfect access of Misty's neck and placed peck of gratitude against soft flesh.

"Ya can call me anything ya want."

A ghost of a smirk began to form on her lips. "Messy eater?" Cordelia questioned, eyeing the impossible to remove red sauce stain on the younger witch's shawl.

Misty looked down at the stain then back at the amused blonde with narrowed eyes. Giving Cordelia the 'really' look.

"Don't like that one? What about…" She paused, pretending to think. "loud snorer?" The supreme's tone of voice was innocent enough, but her eyes were dancing with mischief. She couldn't help but giggle at the swamp witch's dramatic eye roll.

"Ha-ha, _very funny_."

"C'mon Mist-" Cordelia stifled a laugh "you set yourself up for this!"

Misty stood in front of Cordelia with her hands planted firmly on her hips, shaking her head with a playful scowl, damn she's right, as per usual.

"Is this how you're gonna repay the person who spent aaall afternoon doin' you're hair? N' stop laughin' ya goon! It ain't funny!" Misty whined, rolling her eyes at her girlfriends stuck out tongue.

"Miss motor mouth?"

"Cut it out Cordelia! Or you're on your own for the braids I planned to teach ya." Misty warned lightly, nudging the woman's shoulder.

"Okay, okay! But you did say I could call you anything!" The older blonde quipped, the biggest pout on her lips.

Getting no response her mirth morphed into concern and the supreme pulled the wild blonde into a tight hug, which Misty molded right into, arms wrapping around the older witch's neck.

"I was only teasing, I'm sorry baby. I'm done I promise." Cordelia cooed. Apologizing with many more 'I'm sorry's', and soft kisses, afraid that she hurt her girlfriends feelings.

But Misty silenced her, leaning forward to take hold of the older witch's face, bringing their foreheads together with a genuine grin. "I was teasin' too, don't worry darlin'. As much of a pain in the ass as ya are bein' I could never stay mad acha'!"

The supreme let out an internal sigh of relief and leaned back far enough to meet the swamp witch's eyes, a smirk on her face. "Must be my charm and good looks."

"Damn she's extra sassy today, must be the heat, or her new found bradin' abilities. Whatever it is, I'm not complainin'." Misty thought before leaning in close, her lips an inch from Cordelia's. "Mhm, ya won me with that braid n' smile and the sickeningly cute pout ya' do, you're irresistible ya know that Goode?"

Misty closed the gap between their lips, and Cordelia smiled into the kiss. "I can definitely say the same for you. I love you Mist."

Finding Cordelia's smile infectious and her words heart warming, a sunny grin took over Misty's face. The swamp witch leaned down, eyes closing as she pressed a kiss to the older witch's hair. "I love ya too, goofball."


End file.
